A reaction injection molding method is widely known as the method to obtain an article made from a norbornene polymer by simultaneously carrying out a molding and a bulk polymerization of a norbornene monomer such as norbornene, dicyclopentadiene and tetracyclododecene or so using a metathesis polymerization catalyst. The reaction injection molding method typically carries out the collisional mixing of a first preliminary fluid composition comprising a monomer and a catalyst with the second preliminary fluid composition comprising a monomer and a co-catalyst, and the obtained fluid composition having polymerization reactivity (the polymerizable reaction fluid) is filled (injected) in the mold, then the polymerization reaction and the molding are carried out at the same time by heat curing. The obtained article generally has a good mechanical strength, heat resistance, and dimensional stability, and it is used in automobile, agricultural equipment and a member of construction equipment or so, or housing for an electronic machine and electric machines or so.
As for said article, an inorganic material such as glass reinforcing material or so may be added to the norbornene polymer constituting thereof, in order to improve the rigidity. However the norbornene polymer has extremely low polarity, thus there was a problem that the adherence with the inorganic material was poor.
In regards with such problems, for example, the patent document 1 proposes a method for obtaining an inorganic filler added polymer article which has improved adhesiveness between the inorganic filler and the polymer by treating the surface of the inorganic filler with the silane coupling agent comprising cyclic olefin group having norbornene structure as the substituent group.